Juliet & Juliet
by devilsspy
Summary: A love story of Sophie and Sian based  loosely  on Romeo and Juliet. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so yeah I should probably be writing for my other fic, I know, but I already had this written down so I figured I'd throw it out there and get some feedback so that I know whether I should waste my time on it or not. BASICALLY this is supposed to be a Siophie fic loosely, I repeat LOOSELY based on Romeo & Juliet. Not sure whether it's any good :/ I'll leave it up to you guys and it's a little short because it is :P But I swear if I do go further with it then there's straight away gonna be Sophie/Sian interactions and what not. So yeah. OH and for the purposes of the story Sophie and Sian are the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I own Corrie? HAHAHAHAHAH...no. I don't. :(**

Juliet & Juliet

Part 1 - Prologue

Our story takes place in fair Weatherfield, where the families Webster and Powers have had a long running feud that no one can quite remember how it started, but no one from each family or their household can quite forget.

It was the night of Vincent 'Vinnie' Powers' (the head of the Powers clan) only daughter, Sian Powers', 18th birthday. As a way of boasting his wealth and power (which he had not obtained through the most honest or conventional methods) he had gone all out for his 'little girl'. He had hired out the Weatherfield hall for the night, booked the best DJ AND some popular teen band or other, the most expensive caterers available were used, and the best decorators in town were obtained. Nothing would be too good for HIS daughter, a Powers. Anyone who was anyone (as long as they weren't connected to the Websters) was invited and the theme of the night was 'Masquerade'.

The party was in full swing but the girl of the evening was nowhere to be found. Sian Powers had locked herself in one of the bathroom cubicles so as to avoid her father who had been a ruthless, possessive man all her life, forbidding her from talking to boys, controlling who she was friends with, where she went and when. This party was just another example of what her father was like because the cruel irony was, even though she was now eighteen and had come of age, she still had had no say in the matter of her birthday whatsoever and no say in her life either.

Everyone knew that Sian's mum was having as affair with a man named 'Youssef' (who was in the fruit machine business), even Vinnie knew. But nobody ever talked about it out of fear, heaven forbid any little disturbance should ever enter _Vinnie Powers'_ perfect world. In fact, one of the reasons that Sian was hiding was that she knew her father wanted her to marry the son of another family in order to form an alliance as such with them. The Connors weren't bad people, but Sian couldn't stand Ryan Connor at all and throughout the night Vinnie had been trying to get them together so that he could all but announce their engagement to one another.

So there Sian sat in a cubicle in the ladies at her own birthday bonanza, and in the most beautiful (and expensive) dress, wishing for the night to end. All she wanted was to be able to go back to the solitude of her room where she could forget about everything and not have to wonder how her life had come to this.

...

"Hurry up Ches!" Sophie shouted to her childhood friend, who was lagging behind.

"Keep your knickers on, I'm coming," Chesney hissed back at Sophie.

Sophie Webster was the youngest daughter of the heads of the Webster family, Kevin and Sally. Kevin owned a string of mechanics shops that had branched out but he could still be found in his old mucky overalls doing the dirty work with the other lads. Ever since their eldest daughter Rosie had eloped with Jason Grimshaw (much to her mothers' dismay, but Sally eventually got over it...mostly), their parents had turned to Sophie to one day take over running the family business. Honestly though Sally and Kevin were a little relieved, Rosie wasn't the brightest of bulbs and their only other child Jack (the product of one of Kevin's affairs that Sally had again forgiven him for) was still an infant, so he was out of the question for the time being.

Sophie however had brains. But she didn't always listen to her brains, often leading her into tricky situations such as the one that was about to occur. Her and Chesney had come up with the brilliant idea of crashing the big Powers party that was going on that night (well Chesney had jokingly talked about it and then Sophie had seriously decided for the both of them to go for it) and since it was meant to be a 'Masquerade', they'd figure their chances of being able to somehow work their way in would be higher.

They stood a few doors down from Weatherfield Hall, watching the giant bouncers who were only letting people who had official invitations in.

"Dammit," Sophie cursed under her breath.

Chesney sighed, "Oh well, guess we'll just have to go home then."

"Nope," Sophie stated. "I did not get dressed up in this frock," she gestured to her attire, "just to give up at the first obstacle. I've got a better plan."

"Now why don't I have a good feeling about where this is going?" Chesney mused out loud.

"Oh shut up and listen to this," Sophie then went on to explain the details of her plan to her friend in a way that not even HE could misunderstand and five minutes later she watched as Chesney hesitantly went over to a group of teenagers who were standing out the front of the hall, a little ways away from the bouncers.

Sophie pulled her mask on in anticipation. If Chesney was anything, he was a loyal friend and Sophie had no doubt that he'd play his part right. Sure enough, Sophie saw him say a few things to one of the boys in the group right before the same boy hit Chesney smack in the face. Chesney was right back up though (he might not look like much but he could hold his own) and smacked him right back, causing a fight to break out when one of the other boys got shoved as well and the bouncers rushed over to intervene.

Seizing her chance, Sophie slipped through the now unguarded doors to the hall, chuckling to herself. She knew Chesney would be fine, he knew how to handle himself and if he had done exactly as she told him then he should be waltzing through those front doors casually just about...now.

Dusting himself off and looking very smug and pleased with himself, Chesney entered the hall and walked casually over to where Sophie was waiting.

"Brilliant plan that was," he smirked, pulling his own mask onto his face. "Telling the guards I'd lost me invitation in the little tiff out there."

"Of course it was brilliant," Sophie winked at him. "I am Sophie Webster after all. Now let's go wreak a little havoc, eh?"

The friends grinned at each other before heading off into the blaring music of the dance floor.

...

**So there you go, please Review because you know I'm addicted to them and I need to get mah fix :P And I know part of this was kinda horrible but it was the backgroundy stuff that I've now gotten out of the way hopefully :) Love devilsspy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not gonna even bother with the excuses anymore, you're probably sick of them but I'll just say that I'm sorry this update took so long. I totally didn't mean too and literally just finished writing it this morning when I got to uni and I'm still here at uni as I'm uploading it. And I didn't end up doing any of my prac reports on the weekend so...I'm gonna be sleep deprived for a while :/**

**Enough from me now.**

Part 2 - It Starts With Hello

"I can't see him anywhere!" Sophie whined to Chesney.

"Well surely he's here somewhere," her friend replied back. "EVERYBODY'S here."

Sophie frowned. One of the real reasons that she had wanted to crash the party so badly was because she had thought that Ben would be here. Ben was, well amazing Sophie thought. She was head over heels for him and was hoping to meet up with him. _Well he would be wearing a mask_, she thought. _Maybe I just missed him_.

Sighing, Sophie decided to give up looking for Ben for the moment, the amount of drinks she'd had so far that night taking its toll on her bladder. Hey, it was an open bar, who could resist?

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo," she informed Chesney.

The boy was paying her no attention though, instead staring at a dark haired girl across the room. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled before downing a drink for courage and heading over towards her.

Sophie chuckled to herself at the sight and went off in the direction of the bathrooms.

...

Sian clicked 'ignore' on her phone for the 8th time. Her parents had been trying to get a hold of her for a while now, her mother even coming into the bathroom at one point calling for her but she had just kept quiet and prayed for her to leave. Now she figured it was probably time to rejoin the masses and hopefully survive the wrath of her parents.

When the stall door opened Sophie looked up into the mirror out of habit and couldn't help but freeze what she was doing by what she saw. Sian had stopped as well when she'd seen Sophie, her breath hitching in her throat. It was more than just the beauty of the girl in front of her that caused her heart to beat more rapidly and her palms to go all sweaty. No, there was a look in this girl's eye, a look that drew her in and she couldn't help but stare.

Sophie was staring also and if it was any two other people it might have been awkward, but not for them. Their fascination with each other was too great to notice the lack of talking, each one enthralled by the vision that was in front of them. Not everybody believes in the concept of 'love at first sight' and in all honesty neither Sophie nor Sian may have described it as such but to anyone else watching, who would be able to see the look in each of the girls' eyes, you wouldn't be blamed for mistaking it as such.

They would have stayed that way forever if Sophie hadn't of said, so softly that it was barely above a whisper, "Hi."

Sian thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, along with the most beautiful voice as well. She choked out a "hi" back before clearing her throat which had gone dry and repeating more clearly, "Hello."

"Hi," Sophie repeated without realising, causing Sian to smile at the ground subconsciously.

Sian didn't know what to say so pointed to the mask in Sophie's hand and asked lamely, "Here for the party?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, something like that." Then she licked her lips and looked at the mask in Sian's own hand. "Your mask is really beautiful, where'd you get it?" Sophie enquired, equally amazed that her voice wasn't failing her and that she could be picking the most utterly boring topics in the world to discuss with this amazing girl in front of her.

Sian looked down at the mask as well and shrugged, "No idea. My Dad bought it for me. Probably some ridiculously expensive place," she slightly grimaced at yet another reminder of her father's controlling nature.

Noticing the drop in Sian's mood, Sophie took a step towards her asking softly, "Are you alright?"

Sian looked up into the eyes of the girl in front of her. They were so full of concern, concern for her. She couldn't help but get lost in them, slowly inching herself closer to the brunette. She started to lean her head towards Sophie's, staring at her lips then back to her eyes. "I...I'm..." she stammered in a whisper.

Without realising what she was doing Sophie started to move her head closer towards Sian's as well, tilting it slightly. The air around them at that moment was electric and Sian was already breathing a little more heavily in anticipation. Impossibly slowly, they were getting closer and closer to one another, their lips already reaching out but right before physical contact was made, when they were close enough to feel each other's breath, Sian's phone went off for the badzillionth time and both of the girls jumped at the sudden loud noise filling the bathroom.

Sian quickly pulled her phone out and was about to hit ignore again but then she noticed that this time it wasn't her parents, which meant that it was urgent. "I've got to go," she told Sophie, hurrying to the door.

"Wait!" Sophie called out, causing Sian to stop with her hand on the door handle and turn around. Sophie didn't know what to say now that Sian was waiting so blurted out, "Sophie. I'm Sophie."

Sian smiled at her with a smile that Sophie thought would stop her heart or cause her knees to give out. "Sian," the blonde replied simply.

"Sian," Sophie repeated with a matching smile, and then Sian was gone out the door.

Sophie raced to it herself, as soon as she opened it the noise and music of the party flooded into her senses as she looked around the room to see where the other girl had gone.

The voice of Vinnie Powers broke out over the speakers in the party hall, causing the music to stop and everyone to turn around and look, even Sophie. "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming tonight," Vinnie said into the microphone. "It means a lot to us that on our little girl's 18th birthday so many people would want to celebrate her big day. Sian honey, come up here," he gestured behind him.

_Sian?_ Sophie thought to herself, confused. _Surely it can't be..._ but when the blonde girl stepped up onto the makeshift stage next to her father with a fake smile Sophie could only look on in horror.

"Doesn't she look absolutely beautiful tonight?" Vinnie continued. "Go on, sit down love," he instructed Sian, the girl gladly moving back to sit next to her best friend, Katy Armstrong.

Leaning over to her while her father prattled on Sian whispered to the other girl, "You see that girl, the one out towards the back?"

"The only one without a mask on you mean?" Katy replied.

"Yeah her. Her name's Sophie, do you know her?"

"Sian, you're kidding right?" Katy scoffed.

Sian frowned at her, "No, I'm not. Why? Who is she?"

"That's Sophie WEBSTER, Sian, the daughter of KEVIN Webster?" answered Katy.

"No!" Sian gasped a little too loudly so that her Dad paused and looked at her for a second before continuing with his speech where he was singing Sian's praises. Sian looked down embarrassed by the outburst and Vinnie, not missing anything, looked in the direction that Sian had been staring only to see none other than one of the Webster girls standing towards the back (he'd made it his business to familiarise himself with these sorts of things).

Wrapping up the speech and joining in with the toast and applause for his daughter, he moved off stage to where Owen Armstrong, his right hand man, business associate and father to Katy Armstrong, stood and said to him ominously, "We've got an uninvited guest."

Owen looked in the direction that Vinnie was indicating and recognised the Webster as well. "You want me to make an example?" Owen guessed and started to go off into the crowd but Vinnie stopped him.

"No," he instructed. "Let her be, I don't want to cause a scene but keep an eye on her while she's here." Owen nodded in response. "Besides," Vinnie added, "I think it's about time to get Sian home anyway."

...

Sophie watched from a distance as Sian was escorted away to the back by her mother and Katy while the party raged on.

"Sophie, you'll never guess what," Chesney appeared by her side for the first time since she'd left him.

"What Chesney?" Sophie muttered distractedly, still staring after the blonde.

"I've met the most brilliant girl," he told her. "Uh, she's just, amazing she is."

"So have I," Sophie whispered, in a world of her own.

Chesney didn't notice as he was pretty preoccupied with his own romantic dealings of the night but eventually Sophie snapped out of it and headed for the exit, slipping her mask back on in the process. Finally realising he was standing alone staring goofy faced at the ceiling thinking about the girl he'd met, Chesney looked about and raced off out of the hall after Sophie.

...

"Sophie, SOPHIE!" Chesney hissed after her, barely being able to keep up as she raced through the streets of Weatherfield, only stopping once she'd arrived at her destination.

"Finally," Chesney muttered, out of breath and panting heavily. "What the bloody 'ell got into you?" Sophie didn't answer or even acknowledge him, simply staring through the fence at the edge of the property up at the house she had stopped at.

Looking around Chesney finally realised where they were and, frowning, asked Sophie, "Wait, what are we doing HERE?" He then added in a cautionary voice, "Sophie, what are you up to?" Sophie turned to look at him for the first time and grinned. "Uh oh," Chesney uttered. "I know that look. That's the same look you gave me when we were twelve and you decided it'd be a great idea to put glue in the key hole of Norris' door, which we got caught for. And then again when we were fifteen and you thought AGAIN that it'd be a good idea to go behind the sheds at school and– "

"YES, Chesney okay I get it," Sophie cut him off of his rant.

"I don't think you do," the redheaded boy insisted. "This is VINNIE POWERS' house, Sophie. Do you know what'll happen if we get caught?" He then dragged his finger across his throat to reiterate his point.

Grabbing him by his shoulders, Sophie looked him in the eye with all the seriousness she could. "Chesney, listen to me," she said to him calmly. "This isn't like those times okay, I'm not here to try and vandalise anything or piss Vinnie off."

Chesney looked at her, confused. "Then why are we here?"

"I'M here because well, Chesney, tonight I, I met someone as well."

Chesney's forehead only creased further, but in all honesty it wasn't as though Sophie was giving him much to go on. Seeing his lack of understanding Sophie elaborated, "Her name's Sian."

"Sian?" Chesney queried. Now why did that name ring a bell to him? Looking up at the house he said out loud again, "Sian," then when it clicked in his head, "SIAN! As in Sian POWERS, Sian?" Sophie nodded her affirmative. "What? Sian, but, Powers, what, Girl?" Chesney stammered out incoherently. "What happened to Ben?" he gasped in disbelief. "And since when were you into GIRLS?"

"Shh, Chesney keep your voice down," Sophie whispered at him, the street they were on was empty but the sound seemed to be carrying far more than Sophie was comfortable with. "I don't know okay, all I know is as soon as I saw her Ches, I don't know, something just, it felt absolutely right. I couldn't breathe properly and I was all nervous and when she smiled, God it was amazing."

"Okay, okay let's ignore the fact that she's a girl for a second, but just for a second because seriously Sophie I never thought that-"

"Get on with it Chesney!" Sophie snapped.

"Okay keep your knickers on, how about the fact that SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF VINNIE POWERS!" He hissed at her angrily.

Sophie ran her hand through her hair sighing, "I know, alright? I know that he's me Dad's worst enemy and she's probably the last person in the world that I should fall in love with (she ignored the look Chesney gave her at that) but I didn't know who she was at the time and then we almost kissed and I just have to see her again Ches, I just have too." Sophie stopped rambling long enough to take a breather and look at her friend, scared of what he'd say.

Chesney looked at Sophie with a sad smile, he wouldn't trade places with her for anything in the world. She'd really gotten herself in a mess this time but she was still his best friend so what else could he do but try and help her. "And I suppose you want my help to try and get inside this fortress to see her then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Thank you so much Chesney, seriously I owe you one," Sophie told him, grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, get off now. What would someone say if they saw us, ay?" he joked.

"Seriously Chesney, you're a great friend," Sophie said to him.

"Just you remember that when my birthday comes up, okay?"

"Definitely. Now, give me a leg up why don'tchya."

...

**There you go! Please review and let me know what you think, the good, the bad, the whatever I'll take it all :D What I'm going to do is alternate the updates between this fic and A Webster Walks Into A Bar so expect one for that sometime next week maybe. Just to let you know. ANNNNNND I actually wrote the very last scene that I want this fic to have and love it so now all I've got to do is fill everything between now and then in and I can't wait. I love the Romeo and Juliet story so this is gonna be an interesting ride -devilsspy**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – Juliet Says Hey, Where You At?

Sian raced up to her room straight away without a word after they got home, knowing that Katy would follow her up. She didn't know what she'd do without Katy, she was the only real friend she had. The only good thing to come out of her Dad's dodgy dealings. Katy hated what their fathers did just as much as she did but since they had practically grown up together they had been able to find ways of coping, making their own little games and worlds to ignore what was going on in real life. As they got older however it was getting harder and harder to pretend they didn't know what was happening.

"Sian, what is UP with you?" Katy asked the blonde who hadn't said anything since she'd found out that Sophie was Sophie Webster, Sophie. Although they had never met or seen each other before that night the daughters of the rival families had at least heard the others' name in passing but had never gave it much thought. One was a Webster, the other was a Powers, that was all that had mattered before. Now, well, things were exponentially more complicated and Sian wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Well?" Katy prodded, slightly peeved at Sian's distantness. They'd never kept things from each other before. Sian had in this time gone into her spacious walk-in closet and quickly changed out of her dress. She wouldn't deny that it was gorgeous, she'd give her Dad that, but the sooner she was out of it the better.

Re-emerging into her bedroom dressed in track pants and a loose hoodie, Sian stood in front of Katy wringing her hands. "It's just complicated is all," she told her friend in a whisper voice that was barely audible, looking at the ground so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"What's complicated? Sian what happened tonight?" Katy asked. Sian opened her mouth to speak but Katy went on, not giving her a chance to get a word in. "Is this about Ryan? Because I swear your Dad was THIS close to announcing to the entire party an engagement between you two, your acceptance of it or not. God knows Ryan's definitely up for it, the sleaze," she scoffed.

"It's not Ryan," Sian managed to get in before Katy continued with her mile a minute talking (seriously, the lungs on that girl).

"Well if it's not Ryan than who else could it be?" Katy replied. "It's not your Dad because whenever your Dad does something you get all pissy, not quiet. And you practically spent the entire time in the bathrooms so it's not like you actually talked to anyone, now that I come to think of it the only other person you mentioned at all was Sophie Webster." Katy then stopped and proceeded to gasp the loudest gasp that you've ever heard. "OH MY–" Sian quickly put her hand over Katy's mouth to shut her up because knowing Katy, she was not going to be as discreet or QUIET about the matter as Sian would have liked.

Finally convinced by Katy's muffled protests that removing her hand would not end in catastrophe, Sian did so to be met with Katy hissing angrily at her, "What the bloody hell are you thinking, ay? Sophie WEBSTER?"

"I know, okay?" Sian retorted. "I didn't know who she was and we just, urgh," she groaned out of frustration.

"You just what, Sian?" Katy prompted. "You two decided to talk about the weather? Had a little chat about your Dads' businesses? Gave each other a slap or two? Shagged in the bathrooms? Which is it?"

"God Katy," Sian said in disgust. "It wasn't like that, okay?"

"Then what was it like? Because you're not giving me much to put the puzzle together with Sian."

"We, well, we just, we...almost kissed?" Sian told her in a way that made it sound more like a question than an answer.

"Katy blinked at her, "You almost kissed?" Sian nodded, causing Katy to go, after a few moments of it sinking in, "Whoa, whoa whoa WHOA. Whoa. Just wait one minute here, firstly, she's a GIRL. Not that I have a problem with gay people but since when were YOU gay. And second, she's a WEBSTER, y'know just the one family that YOUR family happens to hate the most in the entire world let alone in Weatherfield."

Unbeknownst to the two girls, by this point Sophie had managed to safely manoeuvre over the death fence in her dress and had been making her way around the house in an attempt to find the room belonging to Sian. Upon hearing her last name being mentioned and young voices (one of which she recognised as belonging to the girl she longed to see immediately) she pressed herself into the wall and listened further.

"I don't know Katy, honestly. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just saw her and then," Sian now had a smile on her face from thinking of Sophie. "And then I fell in love," she said simply, almost going so far as to shrug her shoulders.

Below the window Sophie's racing heart began to lift in her chest at Sian's words. _She loved her, she actually loved her._ She felt like she was going to burst from the warm feeling inside and it took all her strength to not shout out in joy.

"You love her?" Katy asked disbelievingly.

"I know it sounds crazy," Sian sighed, going and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I mean, I only just met her, I've only known her for a few hours. But I can't stop thinking about her Katy, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach right now and I've never felt this way about anyone before. Normally I'd be scared as hell of the word but there's no other way to describe it, I love her."

"But Sian she's a Webster," Katy insisted again, causing the blonde to get up and go to the windowsill, she was definitely extra fidgety tonight.

"And I'm a Powers. I know. But if there was even an inkling that she loved me back Katy, then I'd give it all up. I'd disown my parents, change my name, whatever it took. I mean what does a name even mean? If my Dad had any other name he'd still be just as horrid. If Sophie weren't a Webster she'd still be just as beautiful and amazing and everything would be fine and we'd be able to be together." Sian stopped her declaration to take a long awaited breath, she hadn't realised she'd gotten so worked up now waited for the girl in front of her to say something.

Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if Sian, HER Sian, had taken the words right out of her head. She'd never heard anything more beautifully said in all the world and she longed to announce herself, declare her love back in return for the beautiful blonde she could just see over the ledge of the window.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Katy said to Sian calmly.

"Well that's a first," Sian joked.

Katy hit her arm playfully with a smirk before getting serious again, "But really Sian, what are you going to do? Your Dad will never let you see her."

"I know," Sian admitted sadly. "I'll just have to work summat out."

Just then Katy's phone went off. "It's my Dad," she stated after checking the caller ID. "I better go, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay," Sian replied, watching as her friend walked to her bedroom door and opened it.

Closing it slowly behind her, just before it was fully shut Katy added, "Oh by the way, I met someone too. But I'll tell you all about HIM tomorrow."

Sian smiled at her friend and gave a little wave as she watched her go, then turned around to look out of the window at the moon overhead. It was an amazing night, it had BEEN an amazing night. She wondered what Sophie was doing now, whether she had gone home by now, was sitting at her own window thinking about her.

"Where are you Sophie," she said out loud with a sigh.

"Sian?" Sophie said quietly, trying to get her attention but not wanting to speak too loudly.

"Sophie," Sian sighed again, not realising that the voice she'd heard wasn't in her head.

"Sian!" Sophie hissed at her again.

_Wait a minute, the voice wasn't in my head_, Sian thought. "Sophie?" She asked, standing a little straighter.

"Yes," the brunette replied.

"Where are you Sophie?" Sian couldn't believe it, Sophie had somehow found her way HERE? Surely this must be a dream. _Well if it is then I don't want to wake up_.

"I'm down here," Sophie whispered to her. Looking down Sian was met by two beautiful blue eyes that shone in the night as though they sparkled just for her and grinned widely. This was too good to be true.

Smiling back just as brightly, Sophie then attempted to climb the vines on the side of the wall next to Sian's window, a difficult task in a dress but that wasn't about to stop her. "Sophie what are you doing here?" Sian whispered to her, looking behind her at her door to make sure no one had heard anything (funnily enough Sian didn't even notice the fact that she wasn't questioning why there was a girl climbing up the wall to her window).

Sophie somehow managed to heave herself up the vines to the windowsill, panting by the time she got there (she really needed to go to the gym more often). "I just needed to see you," Sophie answered through deep breaths (and let's just say it wasn't just the physical exertion that had her breathless).

Sian suddenly got very self-conscious. It was one thing to go parading around in her home clothes in front of Katy, but she could only imagine the state she must look in at the moment, and for Sophie to see her like this was embarrassing beyond belief. Putting her arms around herself as if to hide what she was wearing Sian told Sophie all embarrassed, "You can't see me like this, I'm in my trackies for God's sake."

"I don't care what you're wearing," Sophie replied defiantly. "You'd still be beautiful no matter what you wear." Sian couldn't help but blush tremendously at the compliment, looking at the ground even more embarrassed then before if it were possible.

Sophie realised she was still clinging onto the vines so asked, "Am I allowed to come in or what?"

Snapping out of her daydreams Sian said, "What?" Then adding quickly when she caught up to what Sophie had said, "No! Er I mean, you can't, not that I don't want you to, I definitely wish you could come in, but you can't. Because of my Dad, if he found out that I had someone in my room he'd go mental let alone if YOU were here."

"Sian, Sian it's okay," Sophie tried to tell the rambling girl. "I can wait here, just being able to see you is enough."

Sian gave another bashful smile before responding with, "I wanted to see you too."

Sophie added a little more hesitantly, "I heard what you said before, when you said you loved me."

"WHAT?" Sian exclaimed, she thought she might just die of embarrassment right there and then. "It's not what you think," she started to ramble frantically. "I was just, er, um, well, you see–"

"No Sian, it's okay," Sophie cut her off. "You see the thing is, I think I love you too."

Those words certainly shut Sian up and she thought she could die all over again, but this time of happiness. She loved her back? Could it be possible? "You do?" Sian asked with a wide grin.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Sophie insisted, staring into Sian's eyes like they were the only thing in life worth living for.

Sian couldn't help but stare back, both girls getting caught in each other's gaze before starting to lean in slowly towards one another, Sian leaning over the sill slightly. Sophie licked her lips in anticipation but before they had a chance to make contact, yet again fate stepped in in the form of a banging on Sian's door. "Sian? Can I come in?" her father bellowed.

"Shit!" Sian swore (still pausing to think _at least he asks now_). The girls had jumped apart from one another and Sian started to panic. "Quick, get down, he can't see you."

"Sian?" her Dad called again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted to him, then to Sophie, "Get down and wait for me."

Sophie did as she was told, and just in time as well. the sound of the door opening could be heard as she dropped down the vines, crouching under the sill.

"What are you doing?" Vinnie asked Sian, looking around her room.

"Nothing," Sian replied in a slightly higher-pitched voice and a little wide-eyed.

"Really," Vinnie said, not very convinced.

Sian sighed and put on the face she'd learnt to use with her Dad to get what she wanted since she was little. Despite everything, she could be a real Daddy's girl sometimes. "I'm sorry Dad," she said to him sadly. "I'm just really tired from the party, y'know? I had so much fun, thank you so much for organising it for me. You AND Mum."

Vinnie's demeanour softened immediately, "You're welcome sweetheart, we only want the best for you, you know that."

"I do, thanks Dad," Sian sealed off the performance by putting her arms around him in a hug. Not used to showing affection, Vinnie patted Sian's shoulder awkwardly before moving towards the door saying, "Goodnight love."

"Night Dad," Sian smiled at him. As soon as the door was closed she went straight back to the window and leaned over, trying to see Sophie. She didn't know why but she was half expecting for the other girl to be gone, that what had happened was too good to be true. But sure enough when Sian peered down there was Sophie beaming right back up at her and Sian felt like pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

They would have stayed like that forever, just staring giddily at each other for all eternity, they were good at that. But there was another shout from inside the house (Sian's Mum this time) and Sian groaned in frustration. "For fuck's sake!" She exclaimed, causing Sophie to chuckle. For the second time she yelled, "I'm coming!" before turning back to Sophie and telling her, "You need to go, actually leave this time. If my Dad catches you who knows what he'd do."

"But I don't want to go," Sophie whispered sadly.

"Neither do I, but you have to," Sian insisted.

"At least can I have your number?" Sophie asked. "I can't exactly do this every night now can I?"

Sian grimaced. "I can't, my Dad checks all my calls, he'd find out," she explained.

"But I need to see you again," Sophie pleaded with her. "Please."

"Tomorrow at midday, go to Central Park on the west side, it's secluded and you won't be seen. I'll send my friend to meet you there."

"You won't come yourself?" Sophie said.

"I'll try, but, my Dad..." Sian trailed off.

"I'm really starting to hate your Dad," Sophie joked.

Sian smiled sadly and said calmly, "He's a Powers, you're supposed to hate him anyway aren't you?"

"You're a Powers and I'm hopelessly in love with you," Sophie breathed. "If I could I'd change my name right now, I wouldn't be a Webster anymore and we wouldn't be enemies.

"But it's not that easy though is it?" Sian told her, a sad tone to the statement.

"It should be," Sophie stated.

Sian didn't think it was possible, but in that moment she fell for the girl standing below her even more and harder than she already had. It was barely above a whisper, but Sophie said to her, "Come with me."

Sian grinned, she'd have loved nothing more than to go with Sophie, just runaway and forget about everything else. No more stupid feuds or Ryan or her Dad completely controlling her life. But her family were still her family, and you couldn't run forever. "Tomorrow," Sian told the brunette. "Go to the park tomorrow."

"Okay," Sophie agreed as she reluctantly started to back away from the window, not taking her eyes off the blonde.

Even though she knew that Sophie had to go, Sian still gasped, "Sophie wait!"

"What is it?"

"Come back up here," Sian gestured to her. Without a second thought Sophie went back to the wall and started climbing up the vines again. She would do anything that Sian asked of her, absolutely anything.

When Sophie reached the window sill without speaking Sian reached down and pulled her face up to her own, their lips meeting and sending what felt like shockwaves through both of them. As their mouths moved against one another's it was almost as if a million fireworks were going off all at once inside of them and neither girl wanted it to end. Unfortunately though they needed to surface for air and when they broke apart, breathless, Sian still holding onto Sophie's face, they just stared into each other's eyes for a while before Sophie said, "Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa," Sian repeated.

"SIAN YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING," her mother banged on the Sian's door, snapping both of them back to reality as Sophie hurried down the vines, tripping slightly when she was almost towards the bottom, instead causing her to fall, not too gracefully, onto her arse.

"Ohmygod, are you okay?" Sian asked her while trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Sophie stood up and brushed down her dress, "I'm fine, I'm fine. You don't need to laugh though."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Sian giggled.

"SIAN!" Her mother called again.

"Quick, you need to go. Don't forget, the park tomorrow," Sian said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Sophie told her. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

When Sophie didn't actually move from where she was standing Sian grinned and said to her again, "Go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Sophie replied, slinking to the side of the house so that she could still see Sian. "Bye," she waved to her. Sian gave a little wave back before also being extremely cheesy and blowing her a kiss which Sophie mimicked catching in the air and holding it to her chest.

Sian's mother had finally had enough and opened the door to her room saying, "What on Earth is taking you so long?"

"What? Nothing, I'm coming," Sian told her, but when she looked back to where Sophie had been, the other girl was now gone.

...

**So I had wanted to update LAST weekend but I got mega distracted with Doctor who eleven/Amy fanvids and then working out how to hook my laptop up to my tv and playing portal and then I got sick which must have just been karma getting me back :/  
I know I said I'd update the other fic first but I had ideas for this and it's always better for me just to go with ideas so here we are, I haven't had a chance to read through it properly because I REALLY need to go to bed so I'll do it tomorrow after I get home from work and I might re-upload if there're too many mistakes/majorly horrible stuff going on. Also just want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed and favourited and what not, it really means a lot to me and I appreciate it heaps :)  
As always, please leave a review ANNNND I'm now on a uni break so I'll hopefully be able to update a bit more :D Yippee! (who the hell says yipee anymore? :S)**


	4. AN

**I'm really sorry about not updating for so long but I realised that if I don't want to utterly fail some of my topics at uni I had to actually start putting some effort in :/ I have two major assignments due in the next two weeks but after that it shouldn't be as bad. I'll still try and write between now and then but I don't get a lot of time AND I haven't had time to read the next parts of Romeo & Juliet either and I want the story's to parallel so I'll knuckle down and get on it.**  
**Again, can't apologize enough, there's no way I'm giving up on this story but things are just a little stressful for me at the moment.**

**And thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone that has commented and fav-eded, every time I see the email notification it makes my day that little much better :)**

**-devilsspy**


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4 – Parks and Recreation

Rosie was checking her lipstick in the rear view mirror as she was driving to work. Whatever had convinced her to take a job that started before 10am God only knows but since at the moment she was only being considered for casual modelling jobs she figured she'd just have to take what she was given. And it was a decent gig anyway, not like that other time with those dodgy art dealers...

She shuddered thinking about it and went back to concentrating on her driving, which is a good thing she did since she had reached Saint Jude's bend and like every other time she went over the small bridge and sharp turn, Rosie swerved and only just missed hitting the back of her car on the railing. Tires screeching, Rosie drove on, unfazed by her near miss and muttering to herself, "That bloody bridge, for God's sake. Why the mayor won't do anything about it is beyond me."

All her thoughts on the matter disappeared however when she noticed her younger sister on the sidewalk going in the opposite direction as herself. Pulling over to the side, Rosie honked and wound down the window saying, "Oooooo, what's this? The God Botherer hasn't been to bed yet? Don't tell me YOU pulled an all nighter."

Sophie grinned thinking about why it was she hadn't yet been home and replied, "Yeah, you off to work?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Rosie smirked. "What, did you hook up with that Ben fellow or summert?"

"Ben?" Sophie scrunched up her face. "Like 'eck I would have. I'd forgotten about him to be honest."

"Oh thank God," Rosie exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I always thought he was a little, y'know. You can do WAY better Soph babes."

Sophie didn't say anything, she was a bit afraid actually about telling her sister who it was that she had fallen so completely and hard for. But if there was one thing Sophie had learnt, it was that despite the way Rosie acted sometimes and her slight self-absorbedness, she was the best sister anyone could ask for and Sophie could rely on her for anything.

"Well go on then," Rosie continued. "Who is this person that's managed to get MY sister to do the walk of shame this morning?"

Rosie wiggled her eyebrows a little with that last part, causing Sophie to chuckle before looking at her sister seriously again. "The thing is Roseh, Mum and Dad aren't going to like this," Sophie told her frowning.

"What are you pregnant or summert?"

"No!" Sophie exclaimed. _Fat chance of that anyway_, she thought to herself. "But Roseh you can't tell them okay? Promise meh."

"Yeah yeah, just spit it out already," Rosie said rolling her eyes. God, her sister could be so dramatic sometimes.

Sophie hesitated slightly for one second before saying softly but confidently simply, "Powers."

"Powers? What do you – OH MY GOD Sophie!" Rosie shouted, then added whispering, "Are you having an affair with Vinnie Powers?"

"WHAT? Urgh, NO!" Sophie answered disgustedly.

Rosie's brow furrowed now, "But that doesn't make sense Sophie, you very distinctly said 'Powers'."

"Yeah, SIAN Powers, not Vinnie, urgh," Sophie visibly shuddered at the thought of Vinnie Powers in THAT way.

Rosie however now seemed even more confused than before, and her face showed it. "But Sophie," she said to her sister, "Sian's a GIRL."

"Yes?" Sophie replied, not quite understanding what her sister was trying to convey.

"And YOU'RE a girl," Rosie continued.

"I would hope so, otherwise Mum and Dad have some explaining to do," Sophie laughed softly.

Ignoring Sophie, Rosie finally got to her point, "A girl who likes BOYS. You were obsessed with that Ben a minute ago."

Sighing Sophie pushed her hand through her hair before telling her sister, "Honestly Rosie I don't know how it happened. One minute I was thinking about Ben and then," Sophie paused as a smile lit up her face, "it was like my whole world fell into place. Everything started to make sense. SHE made sense, urgh I don't even know what I'm saying." Sophie leaned against Rosie's car as she put her head in her hand.

"But she's a girl," Rosie repeated again.

"YES Rosie, I know she's a girl!" Sophie shook her hand in the air. "Why does everybody keep saying that?"

Rosie held up her hands defensively and said with a smirk, "Alright then, calm down. Just thought I'd point that out in case you didn't notice."

Sophie turned and looked at her sister, not being able to stop herself from breaking out into a smile and laughing at the face Rosie was giving her. Rosie joined in the short laugh before hopping out of her car and going round to give her sister a hug.

"Just be careful yeah? It seems awfully sudden and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Sometimes Sophie really loved her sister, this was one of those times. "Thanks Roseh."

"Now go get on home, before Mum and Dad hit the roof," Rosie instructed slapping her butt.

"Okay, okay," Sophie laughed and started to continue off on her way, turning back at one point to wave to her sister who was still watching. Once Sophie had turned a corner and was out of sight, Rosie sighed and hopped back into her car.

Despite what most people thought, she wasn't stupid. This could be bad, very bad. She knew what her mother was like when it came to who her daughters dated. But Rosie had gotten sick of this stupid feud that had been going on between her parents and the Powers', it was so petty and it wasn't on more than one occasion that someone had gotten physically hurt as a result of it. Maybe, just maybe this thing with Sophie and Sian could be the start of paving the way to end it...

Realising she was now very late, Rosie cursed out loud and put her foot on the pedal.

...

"Well do you know where she is?" Kevin interrogated a very awkward looking Chesney.

"She left the party without me, she didn't tell me where she was going," Chesney lied. It had been going on for at least half an hour this, why the red headed lad had decided to call into the Webster's to see Sophie God only knows. _This is the last time I'm helping her out ever again_, he thought to himself. Kevin and Sally playing good cop, bad cop had him at his wits end and he was so close to breaking and spilling all. _And then have Sophie break ME? No thank you_. "Look, for the last time, I don't know where she went okay?" He continued.

"And you're SURE that she didn't go to that Powers party they had on last night?" Sally asked in a more menacing way then you could ever have thought possible from the mother of two. It definitely wasn't hard to believe that Kevin was the one playing the GOOD cop.

Chesney sighed and put his head in his hands. "She wouldn't be that stupid, surely," he told them. _Oh yes she would_.

It was at this point that Sophie put her key into number 4, Coronation Street, opening the front door followed by the parlour door to find her best friend sitting on the sofa in her lounge and her parents looming above him, quite resembling a scene out of some sort of murder mystery.

"Hi?" Sophie asked cautiously. She had stopped when she entered the room and was now slowly edging her way towards the stairs and safety, her eyes slightly wide.

"Don't you 'hi' us missy, do you know how worried your father and I have been about you?" Sally demanded.

Sophie shrugged and answered meekly, "A lot?"

Kevin rounded the sofa now and said in his booming voice, "'A LOT?' Is that all you can say? We get up this morning to find you haven't slept in your bed, no phone call, no explanation. God knows what could have happened to ya."

Sophie saw no way of getting out of this with excuses so chose the path of least resistance. "I'm really sorry, honest I am."

"Well sorry's not going to cut it this time," Sally was really playing her role to perfection. "Where have you been?"

_Uh oh_, Sophie thought. _Lie or turn it back on them?_ "I was staying at a friend's, besides, you never interrogated Roseh like this and she ALWAYS came home drunk or with some random!" _Or both, y'know, that works too._

Sally pursed her lips together, "Well we're hoping you'd have a little more sense than your sister." Knowing her daughter was right however Sally huffed out of the room followed by Kevin, but not before giving both Chesney and Sophie a stern look.

As soon as they were gone Chesney turned to Sophie and exclaimed, "Are you out of your flipping mind?"

"Yes," Sophie told him seriously. As this was most definitely not the answer he was expecting, Chesney was left stumped. "Come on," Sophie pulled him by the hand upstairs to her room. She still needed to change out of her dress and being accustomed to practically growing up together, Chesney automatically covered his eyes as Sophie started to slip off the dress.

"It went well then I gather?" Chesney asked with his eyes still covered.

"You have no idea," replied Sophie. "You can look now."

Sure enough Chesney lowered his hand to find the previously dress-clad Sophie in jeans and a loose shirt. "Your parents were really tearing into me," he told her.

Wincing Sophie said, "Sorreh 'bout that."

"Your Dad I can handle, but your Mum..." As Chesney trailed off he had this kind of dazed look on his face that Sophie understood completely.

"Hey Chesney..." Sophie started.

He groaned, "Oh God. What now Sophie?"

"There's just one more thing I need you to do for me..."

And that is how Sophie and a very exhausted looking Chesney ended up an hour or so later at Central Park, waiting to meet Sian or whoever the person it was she was sending to meet Sophie. Looking at her watch for the hundredth time Sophie fretted, "I'm sure she said to come at 12."

"Sophie, it's only 5 past," Chesney sighed. "She might just be late." _How did I get myself mixed up in this?_ He thought to himself, not for the first time that day. He had been muttering previously something about promising himself not to help her out ever again yet here he was, but Sophie just ignored him.

"Psst," a noise came from behind them.

"Chesney," Sophie whispered putting her hand on her friend's arm, "did you hear that?"

"Sophie!" The voice came again, louder this time so both the kids turned around to be met with a short brown-haired girl who as soon as she saw who Sophie was with exclaimed with the red headed boy simultaneously, "CHESNEY!"

"KATY!"

Sophie looked back and forth between the two, eyebrows slightly raised. "You two...know each other?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time again, causing them both to smile and look away bashful.

"Sophie this is the girl I met at the party," Chesney explained.

"Oh," was all Sophie could say. As cute as it was to see that 'little Ches' had finally found himself someone, she was too eager to get on with the situation to be able to dwell on it too much.

"I didn't know you knew the Websters," Katy stated, moving a little closer to Chesney.

"I didn't realise you knew the Powers, though I guess I should have figured it out," Chesney replied.

They were now staring into each others' eyes smiling and even though she did think it was cute, she DID, Sophie just couldn't wait any longer. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she spoke up, "But, is Sian coming?"

Ches and Katy's gaze broke as Katy turned to look at Sophie, her eyes narrowing. "Here's the thing," Katy said to her in a threatening tone, rounding on Sophie. "What's your game Webster? Are you just doing this to take a dig at Sian's Dad or whatever cause if you are, you'll live to regret it."

Sophie went to defend herself but before she had the chance Katy continued her tirade. "Because Sian Powers, the girl who you've apparently all of a sudden taken an interest in is my best friend, hell she's like a sister to me and I'd die for her so if you're just doing this to spite her Dad and she gets hurt in anyway, ANY, way, then I will make it my mission in life to make sure that you pay. Severely." Sophie was staring a little wide eyed at Katy and both her and Chesney could agree that for someone her size, Katy Armstrong could be a VERY scary and intimidating person.

Chesney placed his hand on Katy's shoulder, saying gently, "Sian might be like your sister, but Sophie's like mine. I'd do anything for her, trust me," he rolled his eyes. "But she's a decent person Katy, I've known her all my life and let me just say, I've never seen her talk or act about anyone like the way she has about Sian." Katy went to interject but Chesney stopped her with a hand gesture. "I was sceptical at first too, but this girl," he turned and smiled at Sophie, "I know she's genuine about her, I do."

The three of them stood there in pensive silence, letting Chesney's words hang in the air. Sophie was looking back and forth between Chesney and Katy who were now staring into each other's eyes again. She felt a little uncomfortable, not knowing whether she should give them a moment or something. One thing Sophie did know however was that at this moment, she could kiss Chesney. As disgusting a thought as it was to her.

Katy turned to look at Sophie before taking her phone out and dialling a number. Holding the phone to her ear and listening, after several seconds she held the phone out to Sophie, all of this without speaking. Gingerly taking the phone from Katy as if it might explode at any second, Sophie repeated the other girl's action of holding it to her ear and said cautiously, "Hello?"

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," announced the person on the other end of the line. Sophie knew exactly who it was and Chesney and Katy who had been watching saw how her face lit up with recognition. They saw the love in her eyes and if Katy had any remaining doubts about Sophie's intentions they were pretty much gone now.

"Oh my God Sian!" Sophie squealed into the phone. "I thought since your friend was here I wasn't going to be able to see you!"

"Don't get too excited," Sian told her sadly. "I'm not gonna be able to make it to the Park."

"But just talking to you on the phone is something," Sophie exhaled happily, turning away from the others shyly. As she began kicking at the ground with her feet, grinning like an idiot, she admitted, "I can't stop thinking about you." Sophie couldn't see it but on the other end, Sian had an equally as loved up look on her face and was wondering if it were possible to actually die of happiness.

Chesney and Katy had moved away to give Sophie and Sian some privacy and were sitting on two park swings, having their own little loved up conversation.

"I miss you too," Sian replied to Sophie. "I'm sorry I couldn't come, my Dad's being more annoying than usual," she even rolled her eyes.

"Well I really need to see you again," Sophie told her. "Is there any chance I could meet you tonight? I'll even come to your window if I have to."

Sian laughed into the phone before responding with, "Now that just won't do will it? Seriously though, if my Dad catches you you're dead, and there's no way I'm getting out of the house tonight, he's convinced we need to spend more time together as a family or some rubbish, urgh."

"But then what can we do?" Sophie sighed.

Sian's face brightened as an idea started to form. "Wait, my Dad's going on a business trip tomorrow!" She informed the brunette.

"Seriously?" Sophie beamed.

Confirming Sian said, "Yeah, he's left Owen, Katy's Dad, in charge but I'm sure I would get away for the day."

"That's amazing! I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, but it'd probably be best if you wait a block away," Sian informed her.

"Okay then," Sophie replied. "I'll come at 10? Is that alright?"

"Sounds perfect," Sian's smile was getting even bigger now.

"Okay."

"Okay," Sian repeated, they still had giddy grins on their faces and neither was going to hang up if they could help it.

"Do you need to go now?" Sophie enquired after a few moments, hoping for a specific answer.

Sian simply responded with, "Probably", but made no further attempts to end the call.

Sophie laughed at her cuteness and said, "Well, bye then."

"You're trying to get rid of me already?" Sian feigned hurt.

Hurriedly Sophie tried to explain, "No I didn't mean that I –"

"It's okay," Sian laughed. "I was only joking. Bye for real this time though."

"Yeah bye," Sophie repeated.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh for the love of God one of you just hang up the bloody phone already," Katy yelled from where she was still sitting on the swing with Chesney.

"I've gotta go, you're friend's getting a bit angry," Sophie giggled into the phone.

Sian returned the giggle saying, "Yeah she can get like that sometimes, I can't wait til tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Don't make me come over there!" Katy shouted.

"Bye," Sophie repeated and this time forced herself to hang up because she knew that if she didn't then she would have gladly let the endless back and forth of "bye" go on forever, and then Katy might have killed her, and that would have been a definite set back in their plans. Walking over to the swings Sophie held the phone out to Katy and said sincerely, "Thank you for this, seriously. You're amazing."

"Well, Sian basically begged me to come since she couldn't herself," Katy rolled her eyes with a smile before putting on a stern demeanour again. "But I'm serious alright? You hurt her in anyway and you'll wish you'd never been born." And just like that Katy turned to Chesney all smiles and happiness again and said shyly, "Bye Chesney, I'll call you later okay?"

"Yeah you better," Chesney grinned at her, Sophie swore that his voice had somehow dropped an octave or two lower than usual but she kept the smirk to herself as they watched the shorter girl walk away. Chesney gave a happy sigh before turning to Sophie and asking in his normal voice, "Happy now?"

"Beyond comprehension," Sophie replied with a smile.

They walked back to Chesney's car that they'd used to get there and while they were getting in Sophie couldn't help but tell Chesney jokingly, "She's off her rocker that one," with a head inclination back to the park to indicate she meant Katy. "You really know how to pick 'em Ches."

"You can talk," he smirked back. "At least I didn't fall for a Powers."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sophie winked at him, and then they were off home.

When Chesney and Sophie got back, no questions were raised as to their whereabouts and no answers were given. All her life Sophie had been an exceptionally well behaved child (in comparison to Rosie at least) so her parents let the quarrel from earlier on slide and took it as a onetime thing that was unlikely to happen again.

Chesney stayed for dinner as he usually did before heading off with a "Thanks Mrs. W!" and afterwards Kevin and Sally were talking amongst themselves and had to admit that Sophie appeared to be a little distant all evening, seemingly off in her own world and thoughts. But really, why wouldn't she be? For tomorrow, she was going to see Sian Powers.

...

**Hiiiii! Sorry it's taken so long but I've FINALLY finished my exams so until I know whether I need to do resits I'm FREE :D Except for this week, I'll be away until friday so I won't be able to upload anything buuuut I'll take my notebooks and see if I can get some writing done, no promises though :P Not sure what'll be updated next, I'm writing another part for that one-shot I did so maybe that...**

**I wanted to make this one longer but I needed to stop cos otherwise it would have been super duper long and it seemed to fit better stopping here. Also thank god I went back and read through it, apparently 2am does not do wonders for my spelling and grammer :S Let me know what you thought though! :D I'm not terribly crash hot about the chapter tbh but I wanted to update before I went away cos you guys are awesome and I've been horrible making you wait so long :P -devilsspy xx**


End file.
